1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and a monitoring device thereof, and particularly relates to a control system with hot plug signal transmission channel used for reaction equipment and a monitoring device thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid progress of biochemical technology, many biochemical equipments for time-consuming chemical reaction, biologic fermentation, microbe culture and separation purification have been developed. In order to efficiently monitor important values which may vary and affect the result, such as temperature, pressure, oxygen content and pH values, during the process of chemical reaction, biologic fermentation, microbe culture and separation purification actions, many biochemical equipments as shown in FIG. 1 are each provided with a plurality of detectors 11 to momentarily detect the above-mentioned important values for the user's reference. However, the action time of the aforesaid various actions is very tedious, and therefore it is difficult for the user to rivet his attention so that abnormal phenomenon can be momentarily noticed. Therefore, a warning device 12 (as shown in the functional block diagram of FIG. 1) is disposed on the biochemical equipment 10 to momentarily give a warning signal, for example, warning sound or warning light flash etc., when a predetermined abnormal phenomenon occurs, such as when the temperature is higher than a threshold value. Thus, the user may be informed to immediately take responsive measures to prevent uncurable errors occurring.
However, as the radiating range of warning signals is limited, the user's moving range is thus seriously restricted to cause inconvenience to the user. Accordingly, the main purpose of the present invention is to address this problem encountered in the prior art.